new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Fabian Fox Havoc!/Cameos
Like Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Jeremy Jaguar, the film Fabian Fox Havoc!' '''will have cameo characters from various chilean animated series, films, shorts, comic strips and commercials. Cameos Zumbastico Studios * Jimi, the Varinikovs, JJ Padilla, Mala, Grampa Ñeñe and Remoto Baby from ''Block! * Guido, Gutierrez, Gomero, Garrotera and Gunter from Experimento Wayapolis * Jun-Hi and Sim-C from Jun-HI * Urban Bug from Las Aventuras de Urban Bicho * Potti the Astronaut in Love * Manito de Hacha * Various Characters from Zumbastico Fantastico ** Piggy Doggy, Dog-Chan, Avelinda, Piggy Doggy's Mom and Mayor of Goodness from Chanchiperri ** Atarantis, Vertigo, Astigmato, General Cochijiunti and Juicio the Cat from La Liga de los Semi-Héroes ** Telonio, Melodia, Oño, Lula and Melonio from Telonio y sus Demonios ** Pepe, Pancho, Petunia and Pitagoras from Pepe, un Cuadrado en un Mundo Redondo ** Edgar, the Esmo and the Grin from El Asombriso Ombligo de Edgar * Ogre and Chicken from El Ogro y el Pollo * Aurora, Ann, Coach and Tom from Martian Soap 2111 * Matilde, Carlos, Captain Curlybeard, Chief Astudillo, Mortimer, Ferni, Boldo and Trepucio Ferguson from Puerto Papel * Humbert the Mouse, Estambul, Macaquinho Amarelo, Adrian the Hiccup Hippopotamus, Gusi, Fracolina Chicken, Ghosts, The Movely Dwarf, Samuel the Fish, Martin the Kingfisher and Santa Claus from Achu * Horace and the Plasticines * Shonen, Shojo, Rogoloff Weaselpuff, Mayor Eddie Fant, Camelina, Monkey Funky. Professor Harry Goatstein, Reynald Foxson, Clark Crow and Mr. Bearton from The Shonen & Shojo Show Canal 13 * Diego Plá, Glot, Ismael Droguett, Danilo Paniagua, Violeta Ochoa, Armando, Esmirna Pérez, Lalo y Granny Margarita from Diego y Glot * Benzo, Nea, Barry, Walala, Ramón, Jorge, Tom York, Captain Zamora and Mercedes from Pulentos * Cangrejorge, Cacarlitos, Merlula, Rana da Mar, Maria Pearl and Popotito from Glu Glú * Choripan * Des, Lili, Guagua and Ponk from Flipos * Dad Bear, Mom Bear, Son Bear, Jiraffes and Ringmasters from A Bear Story * Muelin, Perlita, Fang, Mr. Judgement, Otter Tooth, Abominable Snow Tooth, Baba, Moby Tooth and a Cannibal from Las Aventuras de Muelín y Perlita * Pancha from Futboleras * Carlos, Ana, Antonia, Gonzalo and Mr. T from Los Gonzales * Jerson, Sonia, Peca, Melon, Rulo, Marlena, Luiggi, The Laughing Twins, Epifiano Toscano and Mr. Tapia from Villa Dulce * Celeste, Timothy, Abraham, Farrah, Sophie, Thing and Boris Acavedo from Hostal Morrison * Taruga the Turtle, Chiao the Ladybug and Andes the Snail from La Tortuga Taruga * Francisco, Olimpia, Father Marraqueta, Sebastian, Eel, 7 Hands and Tadpole, Francis Drake's Ghost and Pig Man from El Ojo del Gato * Recorcholis and Corchito * Pancho, Cocoro, Renato and Lila from Uno Dos Tres a Jugar! * Josefina the Chicken from Juguemos en el Campo * Chocolo the Dog from Mi Perro Chocolo * Paf, Plum and Baby from Perdidos en la Tierra * The Angel TVN * Tata Colores * Clarita * Various Characters from Ene Tene Tu ** Donkey, Dr. Badger and Mommy Donkey from A mi Burro ** Boy and Milk Cows from Tengo una Vaca Lechera ** Green Bird, Black Bird, Blue Birds and White Bird from Hay un Pájaro Verde ** Carlota, Puss in Boots and Black Kittens from Yo Soy la Gatita Carlota ** Girl, The Teacher, Students and Doll and Tengo una Muñeca ** Kings, Prince and Princesses from Mandandirundirundan ** Dog Owner from Yo Tenia Diez Perritos ** Frog, Various Frogs, Couple of Crocodile and Lady from Cuacua Cantaba la Rana ** Noah and Various Animals from En el Arca de Noé ** Alicia and Alicia's Parents from Alicia va en el Coche ** White Horse from Caballito Blanco * The UFO from Tronia * Tevito TV Marko Torres * Chiromon, Octo, Apple Kid, Bunny, Reporter Toad, Spiky, Pig, President State Puppet, Master Tongo, Graffo, Ducktomic, King Bong, Securitron 3000, Jerry Metal, Snake, Dogzilla, Metano, Mr. Pickle and Various Carrousel City Citizens from Quíromon * Soldiers, Reporter and Camera Man from La Guerra no es Broma * Shato, Jote and Rat from Hermanos Rata Show * Professor Fusion * Yonky the Zombie * Juato * Waldo the Comic Cartoonist * Chela Guy * Super Ninja Kururo Chilevision * Harry Michaels Moreno, Danilo the Pudu, Lucho the Puma, Toti the Opossum, The Mice Trio, Otomo the Gorilla, Pampita the Vicuña, Quena the Chinchilla, Lola the Flamingo, Facundo the Condor, Hans the Penguin, Marcial the Huemul, The Tricachue Parrots and Reinaldo the Hummingbird from Chilian Geografic Pudú Producciones/Pudu Interactive/Pudú Comics *Matias Pudu, Chopper, Antonia Vicuña, Francisco Hummingbird, Uncle Marcelo Huemul, Aunt Mabel Flamingo, Professor McKenna Chinchilla, Grandpa Parrot, Edgardo Puma, Zacatuche Gutierrez, The Ancient Chilean Ghost and Various Animal Citizens from Matias Pudu *Koot, Mama Meerkat, Hoppy Rabbit, Robert Raccoon, Fred Fox and the Grim Bishop from Koot *Little Amanda, Salinas, Granny and Pal from Little Amanda *Dr. Malo, Franky, Metalo Power, Santiago Malo, Ms. Dreadful Pickles, Professor Atomic Guerrero and Francisco from Dr. Malo and Franky *Yermo of Egypt, Harry Dakotas, Matt Barbera, Fran Simpson. Darby Griffin, Anubis the Powerful, Cobrax and The Sphinx from Yermo of Egypt *Seba Skater, Clara Hernandez, Francisco Robusto. Gabriela Valenzuela, Rafael Castilla, Érico de la Castilla, Daisy Rosa, Pablo Bandomé, Sofia Carmona, Hernán Muñoz, The Shark and Victor Bactón from Seba Skater *Discosaurus, Tracer-Ratop, Horns, Ugga Ugga, The Dino Kids, Cousin Dennis, Sr. Garras, Harry Hardworker, Fashionaurus, Caveman King, The First Fire, Gramphone, The Ugga Bunga Bunga Twins, Cavekid, DJ Flintstone and Tuga from Discosaurus *Peter, Cat, Raul Sanchez, Pookey, Burkle, Danny and Carla from Peter and Cat *Dark Wonder, Cyberman, Plasmatic Girl, Sorceress, The Savage Kid, Boss Carlos DelMal. Grim, Dennis the Gargoyle Dragon, The Ghost of Napoleon Bonaparte, The Chilotes and Merlin the Wise from Club of Young Villains *Racky Raccoon, Boss McCriminal, Officer Ignacio Horse and Officer Carlos Rooster from Racky Raccoon *Agent Chinchilla, Lieutenant Vizcacha, Mayor Mauricio Huemul, Donato Chinchilla, Camilo the Inventor Woodpecker, Chef Puma, Matilda Ñandu, The Nurse Flamingo, Baron Von Drake, Fox, Rick the Millionaire, Dr. Snake, Giant Lizard, Ketchup and Mustard, Thefter, Sweetheart Piglet and Dr. Nightmare from Agent Chinchilla and Lieutenant Vizcacha *Giraffo, Jack, Hector, Martina, Patricia, Mr. Richman, Tina and Mina, The Crazy Snake and Robo-Henchmen from Music Makers *Lux, Reynald, Max, Miranda, T.J., Felipe, Rover, Francine, Mike, Oscar, Mrs. Teapot, the Teacup Children, Loser Joystick and other furniture from The Home Appliances *Gabriela Carmona/Cat Girl, Anais Carmona/Canary Girl, Emilia Carmona/Mouse Girl, Princess Loveheart, Dr. Belisario Carmona, The Mayor of Antofagasta, Dr. Monkey Brains, Evilish, Puffers Arizona, Gorgona, Princess Moneybags, Plunder, Miss Bella Maligna and the citizens of Antofagasta from The Super Sisters *Pepe, Alejandro, King Marcus, Minister Prohias, Sam, Face and Heavens, El Malignismo, Business Burt, Morons, Chickens, Royal Guards, Cows and various citizens from Pepe the Warrior *Sebastian Rofflepuff/Clawzer, Camila Ferret/Fume, Mayor Weasel, Loretta Mink, The Police Officer, Felicia Badger, Dr. Justin Otter, Professor Eduardo, Dark Mustelid, Dr. Polecat, Mikey and Melinda Badguy, The Hunter, Data Base, Ominame, Sabletooth, Grison the Bounty Hunter and the citizens of Mustopolis from Mega Ferrets *Susan Otter, Zack Otter, Junior Otter and Count Rat from The Unlucky Otters *Terra, Akwasi/Earth Master, Mike/Fire Master, Laika/Air Mistress, Hisaya/Water Mistress, Diego/Heart Master, The World Goddess, Dr. Maria Smokes, Hazard Vince, Verminion, Pigface McOil, Deadly Sinclair, Rich the Animal Stealer, various people and animals and several vehicles from Terra and the Eco-Warriors *Rodrigo Rojas, Luciana Rojas, Gregorio Rojas, Mabel Rojas, Jaime Rojas and other players from Rodrigo of La Roja *Master Elf, Smart Elf, Evelynn Elfess, Awkward Elf, Puncher Elf, Angry Elf, Music Elf, Cooker Elf, Joker Elf, Maligno the Darker, Cochayuya, Dimwit and various Happy Elves from The Happy Elves *Snowy, Hokey Husky, Serena Seal, Reinald Reindeer, McWhale, The Wolf, The Polar Bear and Abominable Snowman from Snowy the Penguin *Officer Wheels, Anacletus, Gyro, Splashy, Chief Under-Armor, Pumper, Dr. Sirens, Narky "Tow" Truck, Sgt. James O. Army, Raymond, Speedster, Morge and Chief Camaro from Officer Wheels *Magirabbit, Manuel, Gabriela, Rodrigo, Big Dan and Manuel's Mom from Magirabbit *Big Baby *Gordo, Tiny, Harley, Bopm, The Wolf Meaners and Nuts the Squirrel from Gordo and Tiny *Lily and Dibbles Dog *Angry Scorpion, Felipe and Facundo, Mr. Coyote, Spot the Lizard, Bighorn the Goat, Rattlelegs, Tortoise, Roadrunner and various desert animals from Angry Scorpion and the Fennec Twins *Ronaldo, Avelinda Aceituna, Wanky, Cap'n Jonathan Varga, Cherry Pie, Ponker the Wango, Roberto de Flaite, The Ocean Witch, King Ant and various citizens from Ronaldo the Swashbuckler *Belisario, Facundo, General Thomas, Colonel Gruff, Jose, Sergeant Maria del Lago and other Chilean Army soldiers from Clumsy Soldier *Tongo, Salarana, Blork, Dr. Alienax, Bumblebird, Bernard, Commander Clark and several aliens from AAAAHH!!! Space Aliens *Walden Whale, Donny Dolphin, Betty Clam, Maurice Crab, Flynn Seal, Inklegs Octopus, Spikes, Monseiour D'Shrimp, Bubbles Seahorse, The Clownfish Duo, Fred the Fisherman and several marine creatures from Walden Whale and Donny Dolphin *Ricky the Cat, Flapper, Lieutenant Duck, Piano Dog, Croaky, Molly Cow, Inktober Squid, Floppy Rabbit, Bumper the Car, Bumble Bill, Wally Wolf, Sidney Skunk and The Skeleton Conductor from Ricky the Cat *The Dastardlies, Wacky the Bear, Officer Jack, Fresia and The Warden from The Dastardlies *Goldheart Fox, Vixey "Mama" Fox, Little Kitty, Felix Dominican, Larry, Master Ryu Kitsune, Pedropiedra and Wild Kid from Goldheart Fox *The Smith Siblings, Loretta Rhodes and Mr. and Mrs. Smith from A Girl and 10 Boys *Fabo, Caty, Mayor J. Lion, Rodney Meerkat, Hippie the Yak, Officer Parrot, Dennis Elephant, Bob Rhinoceros and Secratary Helen Giraffe from Fabo and Caty *Steven Wolf, Booboo Wolf, Corgi, The Hot Dog Hero, Lucy, Sir W, Officer Jetpack, Topo the Brave, Mr. Rover and several wolves from Hot Dog Lovers More to be added... Pepo * Condorito * Coné * Mr. Cuasimodo * Mrs. Tremebunda * Yayita * Yuyito * Mandibula * Matías * Washington * Pepe Cortisona * Mr. Chuma * Ungenio Gónzales * Genito * Garganta de Lata * Chacalito * Che Copete * Maximo Tacaño * Padre Venancio * Garganta de Lata's Wife * Ungenio's Wife * Huevoduro * Cabellos de Ángel * Chuleta * Comegato * Fonola * Titicaco * Tomate * Mr. Jacoibo * St. Guchito * Miss Petita * Sucio Polo * Juan Sablazo * Zapata * Mrs. Irma Solterina * Fermín * Cortadito * Señor Corales * San Pedro * Huevito * Pepito Cortisonita * Chacalín * Gargantita * Maxito * Chico Pezoa * Mozo * Honolable Maestlo * Filodendro * El Usía * Panky * Guata * Cievo Bellavista * Don Guiseppe * Cu Chu Fli * Quiero Irme * Victor * Quesillo * Flojo * The Sleepwalkers * The Crocodiles in Windows * The Robbers * The Mailboxes with Eyes Themo Lobos * Mampato, Ogú, Rena, Xse, Agu, Tinalin, Marama, Toki, Juke, Great Ariki and Mampato's Parents from Mampato * Alarco * Pimpin the Adventurer * O'Tully * Homero the Pilot * Maximo Chambonez * Nick Obre * Ferrilo * Michote and Pericon * Sapolin * Lokan * Martin Bunny * Cucufato * Ñeclito * Cicleto * Pirinches * Juanito Etram * Mr. Lalin * Chicho the Soldier * Juan Cucalón * Vasquito * Boxito Marcela Paz * Papelucho * Det * Ji * Papelucho's Mom * Papelucho's Dad * Choclo * Tita * Maestro Other * Kat and Doug from Here's the Plan * Quesillo, Jackie, Raúl and Germán from Homeless * Renata, Piti, Matías, Margarita, Maura, Caty and Naty from Renata * Pepe Antartico * Roflo from Misión Roflo * Matilde and Martin * Cleo from Cleo Aventuras * Nahuel and Lily from El Mundo de Nahuel y Lily * Octavio and Milenia from Canal 72 * Salvador, Mila, Tomas, Clara and Mr. Casimiro from La Plaza Imaginaria * Chameleon * Mirko, Rocio and Seba from Nanoaventuras * Ruka from Las Aventuras de Ruka * Flora, Willy, Pati, Ani, Pepe and the Guru Cat from Omm Moo, Yoga para Niños * Filipo * Raul, Rebeca, Rebeca and Rodrigo from Familia 3R * Teacher Campos, Angelica, Sofia, Jose and Tom from It's my Turn * Slender-Billed Parakeet, Magellanic Woodpecker, Giant Hummingbird, Southern River Otter, Chilean Frog, Monito del Monte, Armadillo, Humboldt Penguin, Condor, Puma, Flamingo, Darwin's Fox and Huemul from Súper Safari * Ursi and Magnogeek * Count Calculate, Esteban and Luz from Conde Cálcula * Fra-francisco, Doko, Berta and Elias from Helados * Manuela and Victor from Capicúa * Rolo, Ankatu, Pancha, Jose and Trini from Cuéntame un Cuento * The Singing Toddlers, Princes, Princesses, Blue-Haired Reporter, Fan, Big and Small Cars, Mommy Rabbit, Barrigón, Caulimón the Wolf, Snail, Iri the Clown, Dolphin, The Elf, Lovely Kitten, The Little Ants, Clothing, Sea Creatures, Fairies, Fruits and Vegetables, Explorers, Grandfather on Phone, British Guard, Huasos, Farmer Girl, Robots, Big Ogre, Strawberry, Chefs, Orfelina the Ant, Snowman, Native Americans, Zebra, The Prankster Witch, Socks, Cookies, Balloons, Keys, Windows, Tables, Books, Marbles, Dolls, Balls, Candles, Ping-Pong Paddles, Shoes, Bowler Hats, Mice and Cheese, The Garbage Collector, King, The Train and Chicks from Cantando Aprendo a Hablar * Manuel, Jacinta, Pascual, Grandpa Eustace and Aurelio the Mouse from En la Punta de la Lengua * White People from Consuma Bien, Viva Mejor * Book People from Historias de Libros * Gatódo * Chispita * Forestín * Eddu from Eddu te Ayuda * Mimún * Mr. Floridor and Anacleto * Copuchita the Condor, Manihuel the Puma, Ño Benhaiga and Clarita from 15 Mil Dibujos * Boomer * Pancho Merluza * Rokunga * Teletín (Teletón) * The Duck (Banco Estado) * Blue, Red, Yellow and Green (Banco de Créditos e Inversiones) * Ambrosoli Bear * Bunny (Odontine) * Yellow Drop (Dawn) * The Chicken and the Singer Corn (Super Pollo) * Heart (Nestlé's Chiquitin) * The Elephant (Jumbo) * Bily and Maik (Bilz y Pap) * Urbano, Vita, Bache, Bee Bop and Chika (Kidzania) * Mrs. Teapot, Mrs. Tupper, Mrs. Fork, Mrs. Spoon, Mr. Wok, Teacup and Plate, Mr. Glass, Mrs. Dish, Sponge, Pete and Paddy Pot, Jemima and June Jar, Mrs. Shaker, Mr. Cutting Board, Mr. Pot, Mrs. Jar, Baby Pot, Baby Bowl and Baby Glass (Quix) * The Bubble Guy (Rinso) * Magic Elf and Sweet Dreams Mouse (Cencosud) * Mr. Muscle * Princess (Cif) * The Bimbo Bear (Bimbo) * Pico and Pierre (Nestlé's Chocapic) * Maxi Chips, Frac, Lemon, Coconut, Vino, Tuareg, Nik, Champaña, Donuts, Gran Cereal, Soda, Deli Cookies, Butter, Chips Choc, Chocolate, Din Don, Waffer, Obsesion, Gretel and Crackelet (Costa's Grand Cookie Family) * Clouds, Stars, Pink Bird, Blue Chameleon, Dragonflies, T-Rex Fossil, Bees, Frogs, Bunnies, Toucans, Sloths, Chickens, Raccoons, Foxes, Whales, Turtles, Animal Kids, Rubber Floor, Dachshund Plushes, Cushions, Skunks, Dogs, Hedgehogs, Hearts, Race Cars, Dolls, Woodpeckers, Trees, Bears, Squirrels, Animal Rugs, Skeletons, Zombies, Wind-Up Dinosaurs, Volcano, Solar Cars, Aliens, Planes, Tango Dancers, Lions, Lemurs, Mermaids, Fairies, Kitchen Utensils, Cleaning Tools, Fridge, Pots, Pirate Ships, Fire Trucks, Police Cars, Trains, Dump Trucks, Excavators, Instruments, Teacups, Teapot, Wooden People, Houses, Mechanic Roller Coasters, Shacks, Pizzeria, Pet Clinic, Castles, Lanterns, Swimming Pool, Ferris Wheel, Rainbow, Alarm System Device, Microscopes and Darts (CasaIdeas) * Willy, Mick, Zico, Jay and Eugenio (Kapo Juice) * Mono (Costa) * Llama (Bellsouth) * The Panda Twins (CTC Mundo) * Penguin, Crab, Frog, Rabbit, Duck, Bird, Bumblebee and Parrot (Confort Kids) * The Genie (Nestlé's Chamyto) * The Indian Tribe (La Gotita) * Tomato (Pomarola Tomato Sauce) * Monticello Jester (Monticello Casino) * Reindeer (La Polar) * The Robot Family (AutoPlaza) * Fingers (LATAM Airlines) * Grizzly Bear Father and Son (Metrogas) * Requetepatitas, Red-Haired Doll, Petit, Uno, The Skeleton Gang and Sensei (Soprole) * Piggy Chef (Super Cerdo) * The Smile People (Mall Plaza) * Emojis, The Minutes Couple, The Megas Couple, Whatsapp, Snapchat Ghost, Facebook, Poke Juego, Twitter Bird and Claro Musica (Claro) * The Funny Animals (Libby's) * Super Mago Pads (Virutex) * Orange People (Andres Bello Televisión) * The Penguins, Rayita and Little Goose (Marinela) * Train and the Laminators (Nestlé's Trencito) * Lice (NoPiox) * Elal from Elal y los Animales * Maximiliano Roberto and Perla from La Salsa * Plastilino from Plastilino y el Mundo * Charles Darwin from Darwin, un Viaje al Fin del Mundo * Sam, Ciruela, Roque, Mono, Pelusa, Guatón, Chico, Bototo, Pirulete, Torito, Pelao, Palmatoria, Patas de Palillo, Muñeco, Tanquecito, Loco, Cara de Auto, Pelucón, Cutufo y Orejorio from Barrabases * Don Memoriano * Román Farias, Pezoa Veliz, Amelia, Alonso, Ricardo and El Curioso from El Brujo * The Cursed Dwarf * Juanelo * Otto and Fritz * Palomita * The Sinister Doctor Mortis * Alfredo, Claudia, Sofia and Antonia from Siento y Miento * Segurito and Joe the Cat * Yekal the Huemul * Bartolo * Mr. Fausto * Selkirk, Captain Bullock and the Crew from 7 Sea Pirates * Epidemia, Johnny the Cat, Wenceslaus the Rabbit, Chester the Lion, Mr. Bear, Mr. Pencil, the Fly and Chanchomann from Cachureos * Nombron the Wizard and Cuentin Rabbit from Abrapalabra * Zeta and Ozz from The Legend of Zeta and Ozz * McClane from Fin Punch Planned/Scrapped Cameos